


So Much More

by bibliomaniac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: A huge pile of fluff about Yuuri exploring his gender, finding a wedding dress, and being ridiculously in love with one Victor Nikiforov. (crossposting from Tumblr; my YOI Secret Santa gift for tumblr user Himeki)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not genderfluid so i just sort of patterned it after my experience as a nonbinary person but i apologize if i've oversimplified or misrepresented anything! please let me know if so and i will do my best to rectify it immediately!

Victor always knows when Yuuri has something on his mind. It's like a minor superpower, maybe, or maybe Yuuri is just easy to read. Whatever it is, as they're cuddling in bed, Victor nuzzles into Yuuri's neck sleepily and asks, "What's up, sweetheart?"

"Nothing much, really."

Yuuri can feel Victor's frown against his neck. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! Not exactly," Yuuri amends nervously. "It's just...we're getting married soon, yeah?"

Victor turns Yuuri around, face horrified. "Are you calling it off?"

"No! No no no no no. Not at all," Yuuri reassures hurriedly, waving his hands around and accidentally sort of hitting Victor in the nose. "Sorry."

"It's fine. So...the wedding?"

"Yeah. Um..." Yuuri shifts. "Well...it's just...about what we're wearing."

Victor's brows draw together. "You don't like tuxedos?"

"I think they look great on you."

"But...?"

"But..." Yuuri hesitates, then says in a rush, "I'd rather wear a dress."

Victor blinks. Then he says, "Oh, okay."

"'Oh okay'?!" Yuuri asks disbelievingly. 

Victor tilts his head. "If you want to wear a dress you should wear a dress. I think it'll look good on you. Do you have any preferences as to design? Because--"

"Why are you being so normal about this?!" Yuuri asks, slightly hysterically. "It's weird! I'm weird!"

Victor pauses, frowning. "Is that what you think?"

"Obviously! I'm supposed to be a boy! And boys aren't supposed to wear dresses!"

Victor narrows his eyes contemplatively. "Supposed to be? Yuuri, are you not a boy?"

Yuuri's eyes go wide and frightened, and he starts to scrabble away. Victor catches him, like always.

"Yuuri, it's okay. You can tell me," Victor says softly, rubbing circles into Yuuri's hip. "I love you no matter what."

"I'm...um...I'm sometimes a boy," Yuuri whispers, biting his lip. "But sometimes I'm not. I don't really know how to explain it."

Victor nods thoughtfully. "Okay. I can send you some links if you want to pin it down further, but you don't need to, either. Whatever makes you most comfortable."

Yuuri can feel the tears start to come, and he swipes at his eyes angrily. He hates how easily he starts crying. “But—but! I don’t—why don’t you hate me? Why don’t you think I’m perverted, or strange, or—"

Victor kisses the tracks of Yuuri’s tears, kisses away the salt and the sadness. “I could never hate you, Yuuri, and this doesn’t make you perverted or strange or weird or anything else. You’re just as normal as anyone.” Victor drops another kiss on Yuuri’s other cheek, then his forehead. “Or, no. You’re not normal. You’re better than normal; you’re extraordinary.”

Yuuri’s face crumples, and he starts sobbing in earnest into Victor’s shoulder. “Everyone else—always thought—I thought you would leave me, Victor—"

“Never, Yuuri,” Victor murmurs into Yuuri’s hair, still leaving kisses wherever he can. “I wouldn’t do that. I couldn’t. I love you too much.”

“I love you too,” and now he’s bawling and there’s snot everywhere and it’s probably really unattractive, but Victor hasn’t stopped kissing him and, more importantly, he hasn’t stopped loving him, so Yuuri can’t really bring himself to care.

The next morning, Victor quietly sends him the links to some websites about gender identity, as well as some cheerful suggestions about wedding dress designers and a Snapchat of Makkachin in a badly-drawn wedding dress.

Yuuri takes some time to look over the links, then texts him back, “I think I’m genderfluid”

Victor responds quickly. He always does. “yeah?”

“It fits best, I think. I’ll keep using the same pronouns though, I don’t really mind that sort of thing”

“all right!” He follows it up with about a dozen different heart emoji, plus a few sparkles and a kissy face. Victor is almost as bad with emoji as Phichit. “did you look at the designers i mentioned btw??”

“I did. Victor they don’t even have prices on their sites how expensive are these people”

“;)”

“Victor”

“;) ;)”

“Victor are you avoiding the question by sending me winky faces”

“;) ;) ;)”

“>:|”

“D: okay fine they’re expensive but”

“Victor, you know I don’t like you spending lots of money on me”

“buuuuuuut but but you’d look so pretty in vera wang!!”

“Victor…”

“:’( sigh ok”

The wedding preparations continue, except for now Yuuri researches wedding dresses with his mother instead of cummerbunds. She’s actually surprisingly excited about the prospect—she gushes, “I thought I was never going to pick out a wedding dress, what with your sister being eternally single and all—" “Mom!”—and they work together to keep the dress a secret from Victor. 

Another surprise ally is Yuri. “hey,” he gets a text from him one day. “hear youre wearing a dress to your wedding”

Yuuri presses his lips together. “Yes, I am. Why?”

“cool”

“Cool?”

“oh forgot youre an old fogey, it means like, nice, thats interesting, etc”

“>:| no, I mean, you think it’s cool?”

“ye”

“Oh. Well…thanks, I guess.”

“np”

Yuuri figures the rather odd conversation is over, until Yuri texts him again, “i think a halter top will work well for u btw. for the dress”

Another pause as Yuuri processes, then, “js”

After that, Yuuri hesitantly texts him pictures of possible dresses and Yuri texts him his approval or (more often) disapproval of his choices. Together, they all pick something that Yuuri loves.

Then, finally, a cold but bright day in April, the day of the wedding comes. Yuuri’s parents and Mari are busily supervising last-minute decorations while Chris helps Victor into his suit and Phichit and Yuuko help out Yuuri. Minako is on door duty with the triplets, who are all utterly ecstatic at the prospect of getting to meet some of their favorite skaters.

The ceremony starts with Victor at the front of the venue. The triplets throw flowers down the aisle before sitting near the front next to their parents.

And then Yuuri’s dad walks out with Yuuri on his arm—a silly tradition, maybe, but he had insisted—and Victor can only stare. His Yuuri is in a milky white dress that goes all the way to the floor, with a veil over his head secured by a crown of forget-me-nots—ha, Yuuri, ha—and he’s walking slowly to the front of the room.

Victor can’t stop beaming.

Yuuri reaches the front, and Victor lifts up the veil. Yuuri’s hair is slicked back and he must be wearing contacts even though he hates them, because Victor knows Yuuri wouldn’t ever miss a moment of this. He wouldn’t either.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispers hoarsely. “You look amazing.”

Yuuri just smiles. “I do, don’t I?” 

Victor isn’t sure if he’s ever wanted to kiss him more than in that moment. He doesn’t even notice he’s leaning in until Chris hisses, “Hey, not until they say so!”

“Oh, right.” He straightens, blushing. “Sorry.”

They go through the words of the ceremony, but mostly Victor just wants to be done so that he can finally kiss Yuuri again. Yuuri looks so confident, so radiant, so unabashedly himself, and Victor doesn’t know how one person can love another so much without exploding.

“Victor.” He comes back to himself as Yuuri rubs his hand with his thumb, and Yuuri’s face is soft and beautiful and, good heavens, is that lip gloss? His attention is again drawn by Yuuri’s words. “The first time I saw you, my life was changed forever. You were my reason for skating, and then I met you and fell in love, and you became my reason for being. I love you for so many reasons, because you’re kind and understanding and strong, but mostly, I think, because you are you. I think we were somehow always meant to be together, and even if this ceremony is mostly just a formality, I’m so happy and grateful that I get to show the world that I want to spend forever with you.”

“Yuuri, I…” Victor clears his throat, feeling like he actually might explode. “I was alive before I met you, but I didn’t _live_. You taught me so many things, how to live and how to love, and also how to pole dance—"

“Victor!” Yuuri yelps, blushing.

Victor grins. “Sorry,” he says unrepentantly. “My point is, you’ve given me everything, and I don’t know how to repay that favor. All I can do is try for the rest of my life to give all of myself to you, and I relish the opportunity to do so. I love you so much.”

The officiator nods. “The rings?”

Makkachin comes running in with the pillow bearing the rings, and they exchange them, laughing slightly under their breaths at the memory of another cold day they did the same thing.

“Well, then. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and spouse.”

Yuuri looks at Victor, who just shrugs and winks, mouthing, “For you.”

“You may now kiss each other.”

“Finally,” Victor says, relieved, and the onlookers laugh. He steps forward.

Neither of them care that everyone is watching—not that they ever have, really—or that Phichit’s phone camera is going off rather loudly from behind them, or that Yuuri is starting to cry again. None of that matters, because Yuuri’s in a beautiful dress with his beautiful husband and they’re together, and in the end, that will always mean so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more yuuri in dresses


End file.
